clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mini P.E.K.K.A/A Spark of Clash Fandom: Part 7
Introduction Hello again, I'm sorry I'm Extremely late, but here it is! Clash of Clans and Clash Royale fandom is now official in Clash-a-rama. This is a pretty late statement, but that won't keep me from continuing for you loyal readers. I have Mx78, Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale, LucasH181, and C.Derren, a new SparkReplier of the series! Thanks to you all, this part is out! I had many good suggestions, which will be credited. Mx78-Goblins; Story Idea: Goblin Gang will come to exist; Reason: Goblin Gang C.Derren-The Three Wizards; Story Idea: N/A; Reason: Just Because LucasH181-Lava Hound; Story Idea: N/A; Reason; Lucas's favorite card. ---- It's a really tough idea, but I'll go with Goblins for this Part, Lava Hound Part 8, and The Wizard Trio for Part 9. Also, don't forget to leave about 3 comments in total for me to make Part 8! (I'll allow commenting when the part is finished) Chapter 9: The Gang Is Born Gabriel, Gary and I rushed through the Jungle, now an arena, which disappointed us all. We had met a Hog Rider earlier, but that's about all. We decided to head to the blue team's castle. ---- The king welcomed us into his kingdom gladly. We eventually met a group of troops. Miles, Kevin, George, Steve, Sam, and Shaun, and Manny. They all talked to us. But they told us we'd have to prepare for an intense battle. ~Time Skip~ (hasn't been used in some ~Time~) ---- George took the lead, with Manny digging to the tower, along with Kevin and Miles as support. Steve, Sam, Shaun, Gabriel, Gary and I were all at the back. The king had Arrows and a Fireball at hand. ---- The enemy King used Minion Horde! Our king used Arrows! Minion Horde: Dealt ~400 damage to George Arrows: Exterminated Horde. The Enemy King Used Skeleton Army Inferno Tower! George broke into two Golemites, killing the Skellies, and we all quickly took the Inferno Tower. Thus we earned a crown. We saw a rocket headed to everyone. BOOM! The Arena was empty. Just the Golemites were attacking the tower. I just stood still, grieving at the loss of my new friends. However, they somehow came back in another mega-push. They told me when they die, they just get cycled back to the king's deck. It's a mystery how two of the same card can be deployed at once, however. ---- Our mega-push destroyed the enemy king, who had taken only 1 of our towers. ---- We got home to see a Silver Chest... It opened, and out came, well, what do you think? Mortars and a Rocket... the usual... and 60 Gold. The Princess from a while ago was in the chest opening ceremony. Nobody was amazed by the chest's contents. Those things were everywhere... ---- But we were happy we won. The king then told us we'd been promoted to Legendary Arena, because we had 2980 trophies and the Battle was in the Jungle, now an arena. We wondered what challenges came next, but for now, we were happy. Closure: Well, sorry for delaying the episode and leaving it in progress, but now, you can read the whole thing and Comment. Now that it's finally out, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget commenting, if you wish. See you next episode! We're doing Lava Hound next, so don't post your character ideas YET, just wait for Part 9 to be released. (Hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one did! :) See all of you SparkRepliers in the next episode! Category:Blog posts